With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) and other flat panel display apparatus is advantageous because of its high-definition, wide power, thin body and applications, etc., and is widely used in mobile phones, TV, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, notebook computers, desktop computers and other consumer electronics products, a display device in the mainstream.
In the existing wireless communicating or high-speed operating electronic devices, the LCDs are often affected by the electromagnetic noise generated by the high frequency circuit, such that a voltage fluctuation is generated in the LCD to reduce the display quality. To reduce the effect of electromagnetic noise, the inductance device in the LCD is usually required to form an impedance and filter out high frequency signals. Therefore, the structure of the LCD also makes more complex and increases the manufacturing costs.